Memories
by IceCrystall
Summary: So, jetzt hab ich mal eine Kurz-FF geschrieben...^^ Sie ist ein Ausschnitt aus einem bewegten Leben und... Ach lest selbst...(Kann keine Previews schreiben...-_-) Bitte reviewt, ja?


Hm... über diese FF möchte ich nicht besonders viel sagen... ein kleines Kaioshin "Who is Who" könnte aber nützlich sein...XD:  
  
Higashi no Kaioshin: Der normal Kaioshin, jüngste der vier Geschwister der Kaioshin  
  
Nishi no Kaioshin: Die Kaioshin des Westens... weiblich...  
  
Minami no Kaioshin: Der Kaioshin des Südenns.... das ist dieser große der hinter Nishi herrennt, als sie das Reisbällchen klaut...  
  
Kita no Kaioshin: Der Kaioshin des Nordens... ist ein gemütliches Dickerchen, das man beim angeln sehen konnte.  
  
Dai Kaioshin: Der Großkaioshin  
  
Falls ihr euch fragt: "Aber die kommen doch nicht in DBZ vor?". Doch, tun sie! Im Manga kommen die anderen Kaioshin zwar nicht vor, aber in der Folge 277 erzählt Kaioshin über seine Vergangenheit...  
  
Genug gelabert!!!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wer ich bin? Das wollt ihr wissen? Ihr werdet es noch erfahren... Mein Leben... meine Erinnerungen... Ich werde euch davon erzählen... Und dann werdet ihr mich vielleicht ein bisschen verstehen... Verstehen, warum ich diese Aufgabe auf mich genommen habe... verstehen, warum jemand zu so etwas bereit ist...  
  
Alles hat ein Anfang... auch meine Geschichte... Am Anfang war alles noch schön... Ich spürte... Wärme und Geborgenheit..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Prelude-For ever in eternity  
  
"HIIIIIIGGI-CHAAAAAN!!! WO BIST DU?!?!". Nishi no Kaioshin´s Stimme gellte über Kaioshin Sei. Kita hielt sich seine Ohren zu. "Geht´s nicht ein bisschen leiser?", fragte der etwas ältere Kaioshin des Nordens seine kleine Schwester. "Nö!!", antwortete diese grinsend. Kita schüttelte seinen Kopf. So war Nishi eben. Er wandte sich wieder seiner Angel zu.  
  
Um genau zu sein, befand sich "Higgi-chan", wie Nishi es ausdrückte, 3,56 Meter über dem Erdboden. Denn Higashi no Kaioshin (Ich werde im weiteren immer Higashi schreiben, ok *higashi*?) saß auf einem Baum. Friedlich hatte sich der kleine lilane Kerl dorthin zurückgezogen. Er hatte sich ein gutes Buch mitgenommen und es sich auf einer Astgabel bequem gemacht. Dort saß er nun und spielte gedankenverloren mit einem seiner gelben Potaras, während er sich in sein Buch vertieft hatte. Warum unbedingt auf einen Baum? Er war doch der zweit-ranghöchste Gott im Universum neben dem Dai-Kaioshin und seinen Geschwistern. Warum hatte jemand wie er es nötig, sich auf einen Baum zu verziehen, um gemütlich ein Buch zu lesen? Nun, dafür gab es einen guten Grund... und dieser Grund stand nun unter dem Baum.  
  
Nishi grinste wölfisch. Sie war wieder gut drauf. Und sie hatte gerade ihren kleinen Bruder wiedergefunden. Leise schlich sie zum Baum in dem er saß. `Higgi liest ja schon wieder...´, stellte sie mit einem Blick nach oben fest. Irgendwie typisch. `Was findest Higgi nur so an Büchern?´. Nishi war beileibe nicht dumm oder so, aber sie konnte nicht verstehen, was an Büchern so toll sein sollte... Sie ärgerte lieber ihre Geschwister und übte Kämpfen... wie alle Kaioshin war sie von Natur aus sehr stark. Aber Higashi... Nishi schüttelte den Kopf. `Kein Wunder, dass er der schwächste von uns ist... er drückt sich ja immer vor dem Training und geht lesen...´, dachte Nishi und seufzte laut.  
  
Higashi zuckte zusammen. Mit einer hastigen Bewegung schug er das Buch zu und schwang seinen Kopf zur Seite. "Wer...?" Diese Bewegung war wohl etwas zu schwungvoll... jedenfalls verlor der östliche Kaioshin sein sonst so gutes Gleichgewicht und fiel mit einem Rauschen von Blättern in Richtung Terra. "AU!!", sagte er und rieb sich das Hinterteil, als er ächzend aufstand. Nishi stand nur daneben und bog sich vor Lachen. Higashi biss die Zähne zusammen. Er war genau auf sein Steißbein gefallen und das tat verdammt weh. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. `Ich werde nicht weinen...´, dachte er kampfhaft und wischte sich mit einer Hand über das noch kindliche (Jedenfalls noch kindlicher als jetzt...XD) Gesicht. Eigentlich war es keine Schande, in seinem Alter noch zu weinen... er war ja noch so klein und durfte das ja noch. Aber Higashi zwang sich dazu, es nicht zu tun. `Ich bin ein Gott... Götter weinen nicht...´, dachte er und blickte seine große Schwester an, welche ihn anlächelte.  
  
Plötzlich war das Brennen in seinen Augen verschwunden und der Schmerz in seinem Hintern ließ auch schon nach. Egal was war... Nishi konnte einen durch ihre bloße Anwesenheit aufheitern. "Komm schon, Higgi-chan... Zeit für das Kampftraining...", grinste sie und schliefte ihren kleinen Bruder hinter sich her. "Nenn mich nicht Higgi-chan! Du weißt, dass ich das hasse...", meinte Higashi halbherzig, als er seiner Schwester folgte. "Ok, Higgi-chan.".  
  
Eine Stunde später war Higashi total ausgelaugt. "Ich kann nicht mehr... Nishi, bitte...", röchelte er. Seine Schwester war einfach zu stark. Nishi grinste. "Trainier mehr... wünscht dir doch Trainingsgeräte!", lachte sie ihm ins Gesicht und pflückte eine Blume. `Das einzige was ich mir jetzt wünsche ist ein Sauerstoffzelt...´, dachte Higashi, ließ sich rückwärts ins Gras fallen und schloss seine Augen. Seine kurzen, weißen Haare fielen ihm noch nicht ganz ins Gesicht. Der Dai Kaioshin hatte beiden zugesehen. "Nishi, meinst du denn, dass es gut ist, schon in dem jungen Alter so hart mit ihm zu trainieren? Higashi ist viel jünger als du, fast noch ein kleines Kind... vergiss das nicht.", sagte er.  
  
Nishi´s sonst so vergnügter Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst. Ihre linke Hand umklammerte die Blume. "Man weiß nie, was kommen mag... Higashi muss auf immer vorbereitet sein. Das war erst der Anfang. Wir werden vielleicht nicht immer für ihn da sein...", sagte sie leise, aber mit fester Stimme und blickte auf Higashi hinab.  
  
"...Wir werden vielleicht nicht immer für ihn da sein...". Diese Worte hallten dem kleinen Higashi noch lange im Kopf, als er am Abend noch wachlag. Er blickte zum Himmel (Kaioshin haben keine Häuser... und da auf Kaioshin Sei sowieso immer Frühling ist...^^). Dunkelheit lag über Kaioshin Sei und die Sterne leuchteten über ihm. Higashi blickte sie nachdenklich an, aber sie konnte ihm auch keine Antworten geben. Warum? So viele Fragen... so wenig Antworten. Sie... sie waren doch Kaioshin... Kita, Minami, Nishi, der Dai Kaioshin... sie alle waren doch unsterblich... Higashi kuschelte sich in seine Decke. Seine Familie würde immer für ihn da sein und ihn beschützen. Sie würden nicht sterben und ihn allein lassen... niemals!! Sie würden bei ihm sein. Immer. Er schloss seine Augen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"...meine Familie.... Ich liebte sie alle. Ich war glücklich.... Jahre vergingen... Jahre? Habe ich Jahre gesagt? Es waren Jahrtausende, Jahrmillionen.... Zeit... wird kurz, wenn man unsterblich ist... Unsterblich... Ich habe es wirklich geglaubt.... Ich war noch klein und dumm... naiv... Aber nun, nun war ich in der Blüte meines Lebens...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*Memories*~  
  
Memories.  
  
.they have power..  
  
.power over you.  
  
Memories. can recall.  
  
.happiness and joy.  
  
Mine cannot do that.  
  
My memories. are full of sorrow.  
  
Do you want to know why?  
  
I will tell you.  
  
.Tell you, why my life is full of memories..  
  
... and then you might will understand.  
  
  
  
Kapitel 1~ Happy Family  
  
Higashi blockte einen weiteren Schalg ab. "Nishi, du... *keuch* bist zu stark für mich...", schnaufte er. Physische Kämpfe war eben nicht sein Gebiet. Nishi grinste ihren kleinen Bruder an. "Millionen Jahre lang habe ich mit dir trainiert.... mit Kita trainiert... und mit Minni-chan.... Da wird man schon ein gewissens Maß an Kampftechniken lernen....". Sie ließ von ihrem Buder ab, welcher sich ins Gras setzte. "Du warst sowieso immer der psychokinetische Typ...", meinte sie stirnrunzelnd und bewegte ihre Hände in der Luft. Wie aus dem Nichts erschienen Lunchpakete. "Fang!", lachte sie und warf eins auf Higashi zu, welches es fing und öffnete.  
  
Reisbällchen. Was auch sonst? Während Nishi sich die Wampe vollstopfte, blickte Higashi sich um. Zeit, etwas Atem zu schöpfen. Higashi schloss die Augen. Sie warme Frühlingssonne schien ihm ins Gesicht und eine kühle Brise erfrischte ihn angenehm. Er entspannte sich. Vogelgezwitscher und leises Wasserrauschen im Hintergrund machten die Ruhe komplett. Higashi no Kaioshin war kurz davor, einzuschlafen...  
  
"WARTEEE!!! NISHI, DU KLEINES BIEST!! GIB ES WIEDER HER!!!". Higashi riss die Augen auf und zuckte zusammen. Dann verzog er den Mund (zu einem absolut KAWAIII Schmollen...._) und rollte mit den Augen. "Wetten, du kriegst mich nicht...?", kreischte Nishi vergnügt und rannte mit einem Giga- Reisbällchen vor Minami weg. "OH DOCH, UND WENN ICH DICH IN DIE FINGER KRIEGE...!!", drohte Minami und rannte mit einer für seine Körpergröße erstaunlichen Geschwindigkeit hinter Nishi her. Der übliche Minami/Nishi- Streit. Higashi seufzte. Das konnte dauern. Dann konnte er in der Zwischenzeit wieder sich etwas schönem widmen. Er stand auf und klopfte sich ein paar Grashalme vom Miko-Dress. Mit einer Handbewegung in der Luft hatte er einen dicken Wälzer in der Hand. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Lieblings-Platz.  
  
Friedlich lag Higashi auf dem Rücken. Er war umgeben von Gras und Blumen. In aller Ruhe konnte er sein Buch lesen. Kleine Kolibris schwirrten umher. Higashi mochte diesen Platz. Er war nahe an einer Klippe mit einem kleinen Wasserfall. Alles war so friedfertig, wie alles auf Kaioshin Sei. Higashi schloss seine schwarzen, mandelförmigen Augen. Ein paar Gedanken beschäftigen ihn. Er war sowieso viel zu nachdenklich, wie Nishi meinte.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Nachdenklich.... ja, das hatte sie immer gesagt... aber wenn es so viele Gedanken gab... wenn man unsterblich ist, wird die Zeit nur relativ... nicht mehr begrenzend.... man hat praktisch alle Zeit der Welt um zu denken... zu lernen... Zeit wurde irrelevant... Tausende Jahre für einen Sterblichen wurden wie Sekunden für mich... Mein Leben... ich wusste damals wirklich nicht, was für einen Sinn es eigentlich hatte....ich fing an, nachzudenken. Äonen von Jahren lang... Aber irgendwann waren auch alle Gedanken gedacht..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Gib es wieder her!!". Minami raste hinter Nishi her, die Hände nach ihr (oder vielmehr dem Reisbällchen) ausgestreckt. Die wilde Jagd hatte sich schon über halb Kaioshin Sei gezogen. Wild kichernd rannte Nishi mit wehenden Haaren durch die Wiesen. Higashi richtete sich auf, als die beiden an ihm vorbeikamen. Er lächelte. Minami konnte rennen, bis er schwarz wurde... Nishi war ganz schön flott unterwegs.  
  
Nishi kam an die Klippe gerannt. Eine perfekte Gelegenheit, das "Spiel" zu beenden. "Du willst es haben?", fragte sie neckisch Minami, welcher inzwischen ganz schön keuchte. "Da hast du es!". Im hohen Bogen folg das Reisbällchen über die Klippe und Nishi in einem perfekten Salto rückwärts. Minami konnte sein geliebtes Essen gerade noch so auffangen... und fiel dass wie ein Stein in Richtung Boden.  
  
Mit einem lauten Platsch landete der größte der vier Kaioshin im Teich, an dem Kita gerade friedlich angelte. Eine Flutwelle gegoss sich über ihm. Kita war es allerdings gewöhnt. Seufzend berührte er sein Miko Dress mit seinen Händen, konzentrierte sich und es trocknete sofort. Grinsend spähte Nishi von der Klippe hinunter. Higashi schaute etwas entsetzt runter. "Du kannst ganz schön fies sein...", meinte er zu seiner großen Schwester. Nishi lachte. "Ich weiß...".  
  
Kapitel 2~ Hiding The Pain  
  
Zeit verstrich. Viel Zeit. Higashi trainierte. Viel. Nishi wurde in letzter Zeit immer ernster. Ihr glockenhelles Lachen tönte immer seltener über Kaioshin Sei. Langsam fing Higashi an, sich zu wundern, was mit seiner großen Schwester los war.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sie hat es geahnt... die ganze Zeit hindurch.... Keinem hat sie etwas gesagt... Niemanden. Alle Sorgen, Schmerzen, Ängst... sie hatte alles für sich behalten... Ihr ganzes fröhliches Wesen... von Angst zerfressen... alles nur noch gespielt... Angst. Angst vor einer Gefahr, die selbst eine Kaioshin nicht richitg einschätzen konnte... Sie wollte uns nicht belasten... Sie hat ihr ganzes Wesen dafür geopfert, denn sie wusste, wie wir gelitten hätten... Besonders ich... und sie wusste es... Sie wollte nicht, dass wir auch so unter dieser Angst litten...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Es war eine Nacht wie jeder andere auch. So schien es jedenfalls auf den ersten Blick. Es war fast stockfinster und alle Kaioshin hatten sich schon schlafen gelegt. Das hieß, fast alle. Nishi saß auf einem Stein an einem kristallklaren See. Sie blickte nachdenklich hoch zu einem der vielen Monde von Kaioshin Sei und seufzte tief. Das Wasser, in welchem das Licht von den Monden sich fing, spiegelte merkwürdige Muster auf das Gesicht der Göttin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hätte ich es nur früher bemerkt... sie war blass geworden... und dünn... Richtig krank. Aber keiner hatte etwas bemerkt... warum? War ich der einzige, der die Anzeichen sah? Dieses Gesicht... nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst... Vielleicht habe ich es so lange nicht bemerkt, weil ich es nicht hatte wahrhaben wollen..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Leise kroch Higashi in Richtung Nishi. Es war alles still, mal abgesehen vom niemals endenden Zirpen der Grillen und dem leisen Murmeln des Wassers. "Man weiß nie, was kommen mag...". Diese Wort kamen Higashi plötzlich wieder in den Sinn... So lange Zeit hatte er nicht daran gedacht... Tausende, Millionen von Jahren lang nicht... und jetzt auf einmal wieder... Hatte Nishi´s Verhalten vielleicht damit etwas zu tun? Auf eine ungewisse Zukunft? Higashi wusste es nicht. Aber wollte es herausfinden. Da seufzte Nishi laut.  
  
Higashi starrte wie gebannt auf seine große Schwester. Er konnte ihr Profil sehen. Ihr pfirsichfarbenes Gesicht schimmerte seltsam fahl von dem Licht des Wassers und ihre roten Potaras glitzerten. "Nishi.... Hast du was....?", fragte Higashi leise, als er sich hinter Nishi stellte und ihr seine kleine rechte Hand auf ihre schmale Schulter legte. Seine Schwester zuckte zusammen.  
  
Ein fröhlich strahlendes Gesicht blickte Higashi in der nächsten Sekunde an. "Hey, du hast mich erschreckt!! Ich hab dich gar nicht kommen hören, Higgi-chan!", grinste Nishi ihn an. Higashi blinzelte. Er stutzte. "Nishi...", sagte er leise. Sie verheimlichte ihm etwas. Er spürte es.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Alles nur gespielt.... ihr ganze Sorglosigkeit von früher... alles war nur noch Fassade..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ja, was ist?". Mit einem Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht blickte sie von ihrem Stein zu ihrem kleinen Bruder hoch. "Du... du verheimlichst uns was... uns allen... Deiner Familie... Nishi, ich sehe doch, dass dich etwas bedrückt. Sag es mir...", sagte Higashi flehend. Nishi ergriff Higashi´s Hand und nahm sie von ihrer Schulter. "Das bildest du dir ein... Du siehst Gespenster, Higashi no Kaioshin!", antwortete sie grinsend. Und drehte sich weg. Ihre Stimme war dabei aber nicht so unbekümmert wie sonst, und Higashi hatte es bemerkt.  
  
Higashi starrte auf den Rücken seiner Schwester. Er schloss seine Mandelaugen. Warum war sie nur so verbohrt? So stur? Warum wollte sie ihm nicht sagen, was los war?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sie wollte uns schützen.... schützen vor der Angst... vor unseren Gedanken. Aber ich wünschte trotzdem, sie hätte sich uns sofort anvertraut.... ihr wäre so viel Leid erspart geblieben... So viel Schmerz, alles allein ertragen zu müssen... Die Angst vor einer ungewissen Gefahr...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
`Nishi....´. Sie zuckte zusammen. Higashi hatte gerade seine Schwester per Telepathie angesprochen. `Halt dich aus meine Gedanken raus, kleiner Bruder!´, dachte sie drohend. `Sag mir, dann, was los ist!´, hörte Nishi die Stimme ihres Bruders in ihrem Kopf. `Du gibst wohl nicht so leicht auf...´, hörte Higashi Nishi in seinem Kopf seuftzen. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um.  
  
Higashi tat dies wirklich ungern... aber... er spürte, dass er es wissen musste. Er starrte seiner Schwester zurück in die Augen und hielt ihrem Blick stand. `Na gut... Ich werde mit dir darüber reden, Brüderchen... Komm mit, die anderen sollen nichts davon mitkriegen...´, dachte Nishi und stand auf. Mit einem merkwürdigen Lächeln blickte sie auf Higashi hinab und legte ihm nun ihrerseits eine Hand auf die Schulter. "KaiKai!", flüsterte Nishi.  
  
Kapitel 3~ Fear  
  
Fast im selbem Augenblick erschienen Higashi und Nishi am anderen Ende von Kaioshin Sei an Higashi´s Lieblingsplatz, der Klippe. Schweigend ließ sie ihre Hand vom Stoff seines blauen Oberteiles gleiten und setzte sich an den Rand der Klippe. Ihre Beine baumelten in der Luft. Sie drehte sich leicht zu Higashi, welcher immer noch wie angewurzelt dastand und deutete auf das Gras neben sich. "Setz dich, Higgi-chan...", lächelte sie. Higashi kam dieser Bitte nach, aber... irrte er sich? Oder... schauten ihre Augen wirklich so unendlich müde?  
  
"Du... hast recht... Ich habe dir was verschwiegen.", begann Nishi nach einer kleinen Weile. Beide starrten die vielen Monde und unzähligen Sterne an. Higashi schwieg. Er zog seine Beine an seinen Körper. "Ich habe euch allen es verschwiegen... dir, Kita... dem Dai Kaioshin und Minni-chan...", Nishi lachte kurz auf. "Das Problem ist... ich weiß nicht genau, was ich euch eigentlich verheimliche.", sagte sie und pflückte eine Bulme. Eine Orchidee, um genau zu sein.  
  
Higashi schaukelte vorsichtig vor und zurück. "Wie, du weißt es nicht...?"; fragte er. "Ich weiß es einfach nicht! Es... es ist wie eine Gefahr... grausamer als alles jeh zuvor... aber.... ich spüre es nur... ich weiß nicht, ob es jeh existieren wird, oder sonst etwas... Ich weiß NICHTS!!! ICH BIN ABSOLUT MACHTLOS GEGEN DIESE ANGST!!". Die letzten Worte hatte Nishi geschrieen. Higashi blickte seine Schwester an.  
  
Seine starke Schwester... sie hatte Angst? Das konnte nicht sein. Aber es war so. Nishis Augen schimmerten verdächtig feucht, als sie die Blume die Klippe hinunterschmiss. Die Dunkelheit verschluckte sie. "Sag es keinem... Ich bitte dich, Higashi.". Higashi. Nishi hatte ihn Higashi genannt. Das tat sie eigentlich nie.  
  
Higashi fühlte sich seltsam berührt. Könnte er ihr doch helfen... Zwei einzelne Tränen suchten sich ihren Weg auf Nishis Wangen. "Warum hast du nicht früher was gesagt.... Familie soll sich doch helfen und nahestehen...", sagte er leise. Nishi schniefte nur.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Es hat mir fast das Herz zerrissen... ihr Schrei... ihre Tränen... Aber... Ich war machtlos. Das erste Mal in meinem Leben fühlte ich mich als Gott absolut machtlos... Hilflos.... So wie sie... sie, die immer so stark gewesen war...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Higashi legte seine Arme um seine große Schwester, welche nun hemmungslos in seine Kleidung schluchtzte. "Es ist ja gut... ich bin bei dir....", murmelte Higashi zu ihr. Es war genau umgekehrt wie früher...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Als ich klein gewesen war, hatte ich mich bei ihr ausheulen können.... Sie hat mir die Mutter ersetzt... Von allen Geschwistern war sie mir am nächsten... Ich konnte zu ihr aufblicken und Mut schöpfen... Aber jetzt? Jetzt... hatte selbst sie Angst...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nach einiger Zeit ebben Nishi´s Schluchtzer ab. Auch ihre Tränen wurden weniger. Sie und Higashi saßen immer noch so da, eng an einander geschlungen. "Weißt du, Higgi-chan... du bist echt mein Lieblingsbruder...", murmelte Nishi und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Sie war so müde, fühlte sich so ausgezehrt... Higashi musste lächeln. "Und du bist meine Lieblingsschwester...", sagte er leise zu ihr und schaukelte sanft hin und her. Nach noch einer kleinen Weile lösten beide sich von einander. "Danke, Higgi-chan...", sagte Nishi einfach. Higashi musste lächeln. "Hey, das war doch selbstverständlich...", sagte der jüngste Kaioshin und hob seinen Arm. Mit einem Finger zeigte er auf den Horizont. "Schau, die Sonne... sie geht gleich auf...", meinte er und erhob sich. Nishi blickte in die angezeigte Richtung. Ihr lief eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.... Der neue Morgen... was er bringen würde und ob er *es* bringen würde war unklar... Aber *es* kam immer näher....  
  
Kapitel 4~ War At Dawn  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Morgengrauen... ich weiß nun, warum es Morgen*grauen* heißt.... Dieser unendliche Schmerz.... das Leiden... es hatte an diesem Morgen ein Ende... doch ein anderes fing dann erst an..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alle Kaioshin waren schon wach, als Nishi und Higashi zu ihnen zurückkehrten. "Was ist denn?", fragte Higashi seine älteren Brüder. "Ich weiß es nicht...", sagte Minami. "Aber.... eine innere Unruhe hat mich gepackt...", fügte er hinzu. Kita ging auf und ab. Er blickte grimming drein. Ernst, angespannt. Seine lilanen Haare hingen ihm wirr in die Augen und er hatte sein Schwert aus Katsching-Stahl heraufbeschworen. Der Dai Kaioshin erhob sich von der Wiese. Er hatte meditiert und ging nun auf Nishi zu. Seine Augen spiegelten etwas, was Higashi nicht so richtig deuten konnte...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Angst.... und Ungläubigkeit.... Ungläubigkeit darüber, dass er jeh Angst haben müsste.... Aber so war es...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Du hast das Grauen auch gespürt?", fragte er sie leise. Nishi nickte. Sie biss ihre Zähne zusammen. Ihrre Hautfarbe war ungewöhnlich blass. "Seit wann?", fragte der Dai Kaioshin weiter. Higashi blickte genauer hin. Kleine Schweißperlen hatten sich auf der Stirn des Dai Kaioshins gebildet, obwohl die Sonne noch nicht einmal richtig aufgegangen war. Nishi öffnete den Mund. "Seit...". Doch sie kam nicht zu mehr. Ein rosa Energiestrahl wurde hinter ihr abgefeuert und zischte haarscharf an Nishi vorbei. Alarmiert schwang dieser und auch alle anderen Kaioshin herum. Vor ihnen standen ein sehr kleiner grüner Kerl mit Tennisballaugen, einem orangen Umhang und einer Kappe mit einem verschnörkelten "M" drauf und ein rosa Dämon in weißen Pluderhosen... Boo. Seine kalten, scharzen Augen mit den roten Pupillen starrten direkt in Higashi´s, welcher automatisch eine Kampfpositur angenommen hatte. Bibidi fing an, breit zu grinsen.  
  
Minami drückte seinen kleinen Bruder weg. "LAUF!! ER IST ZU STARK FÜR DICH!!", brüllte er ihn an. Higashi taumelte rückwärts. Er war wie betäubt von dieser Aura des Bösen. Immer noch standen der Magier und der Dämon regungslos vor ihnen. "Hörst du nicht? LAUF!!!". Higashi fühlte sich wie in kaltes Wasser geworfen. Fast zögerlich begannen seine Gedanken wieder zu fließen. "Aber...", sagte er leise, fast hilflos. "BIST DU IMMER NOCH NICHT WEG?!?!", schrie Minami. Sein Gesicht hatte sich zu einer Grimasse verzogen. Langsam fingen Higashi´s Beine an, zu laufen... zu rennen. Grinsend blickten Bibidi und Boo ihm nach. Dann brach das Inferno los.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ich konnte sie hören... ihre Schreie.... ihre Todesschreie... Schreie von unendlicher Qual, Schmerzen, Leid... Es war entsetzlich... Diese Schreie.... sie kehren immer wieder zurück zu mir, jede Nacht... in meinen Alpträumen....Sie waren alle so tapfer... Sie wussten, dass er zu stark für sie war, aber.... sie versuchten es trotzdem..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"HA!!". Nishi schlug nah dem Dämon, welcher geschickt allen ihrer Schläge und Tritten auswich. Die ganze Gegend um sie herum war schon verwüstet. Kraftvoll schlug Boo zu... immer wieder und wieder... schneller als das Licht... Nishi schmeckte Blut in ihrem Mund, als sie ein weiteres Mal getroffen wurde. `Ich darf nicht aufgeben!´, zwang sie sich und parierte ein paar weitere Schläge. Alles um sie herum drehte sich schon, nur die Fratze des Dämons flackerte vor ihr. Kämpfend stürzten beide in eine Felsspalte.  
  
Ihr ganzer Körper war nur ein einziger Schmerz. Nishi spuckte noch mehr Blut, als Boo sie wieder in den Magen schlug. Langsam senkte sich ein schwarzer Vorhang vor ihren Augen und ihren Ohren rauschte es bedrohlich. Ihre Deckung ließ immer mehr nach, als die Kaioshin des Westens sich immer mehr einer Ohnmacht zubewegte. Ohnmacht.... oder schon der Tod?  
  
Nishi sammelte mit dem letzten Rest Kraft, der ihr verblieben war, eine Energiekugel in den Figerspitzen. Boo raste mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu, er würde sie gleich mit voller Wucht rammen. Entschlossen streckte sie ihre Hände zusammen vor sich und holte aus. Wie einen Diskus feuerte sie die Kugel auf Boo, doch dieser kickte sie einfach weg. Mit einem gleißenden Strahl entlud sich die letzte Energie der Göttin in den Himmel. Plötzlich tauchte Boo hinter Nishi auf. Erschrocken schwang sie ihren Kopf zu dem grinsenden Ungeheuer um, welcher ihr die Hände auf den Rücken legte. Nishi´s Augen weiteten sich.  
  
Die Explosion war gewaltig.  
  
Kraftvoll durchschoss Minami eines der Geschosse des Dämons. Mit entschlossener Miene feuerte der rothaarige Gott zurück. Minami, der sonst so gutmütige, leicht beschränkte Gott... Er war in Rage... das Ki seines großen Bruder und das seiner kleinen Schwester... er spürte es nicht mehr. Er riss dem Dämon einen Arm ab.  
  
Schwer atmend und schon sichtlich lädiert fiel Minami auf die Knie. Doch der Dämon Boo sonderte nur eine weitere Rauchwolke ab und bildete einen neuen Arm. Der hühnenhafte Berg aus Muskeln erhob sich wieder... `Nishi, Kita.... Du verdammter Dämon.... DU WIRST BEZAHLEN!!!´, dachte er. Blut rann ihm in die Augen, es brannte fürchterlich. Aber solch eine Kleinigkeit war nichts gegen das, was ihn so wütend machte... Plötzlich verdunkelte sich alles. Minami no Kaioshin, der Gott des Südens, wurde absorbiert.  
  
Wie eine Dampframme walzte Boo auf Higashi zu. Das Grinsen des Dämons verbreiterte sich noch mehr. Higashi ging in Kampfpositur... die Positur, die Nishi ihm immer gezeigt hatte.... Nishi, deren Ki er nicht mehr spürte... Er würde wenigstens sein Bestes gegeben haben... Aber Boo hatte sich verändert. Mit einem Schauder des Entsetzten wurde Higashi klar, dass Minami absobiert worden war. Grimmig ballte er die Fäuste und biss seine Zähne zusammen.  
  
Higashi bereitete sich auf den Aufprall vor. Aber es kam doch schlimmer als erwartet. Im hohen Boden flog Higashi mit einem lauten Schrei in einen Felsen. Er wurde schlicht und ergreifend von Boo umgenietet wie ein Strohhlam... als wäre er nicht vorhanden... Keuchend zog Higashi seinen Kopf ein, als ein weiterer Stein auf ihn fiel... Schmerz.... Seine Augen fest zugekniffen, fühlte er die Staubwolken über und um sich. Er spürte, wie Energie abgefeuert wurde. Mühsam drehte Higashi seinen Kopf gerade und zwang seine Augen auf. Ein gewaltiger Energiestrahl raste auf ihn zu. Das war sein Ende....  
  
Plötzlich erschien ein Schatten vor ihm und blendete das Licht ab. Der Dai Kaioshin!! Higashi spürte fassungslos, wie der friedliebende Riese sich konzentrierte. Der Dai Kaioshin riss seine Augen auf. Ein dumpfer Schrei erschütterte alles, und der Engergiestrahl wurde zu Boo zurückgeleitet. Und nicht nur das... Boo, welcher immer noch in Abwehrstellung vor seinem reflektierten Angriff stand, riss seine Augen auf. Eine große Energielandung wurde aus dem Mund des Dai Kaioshin abgfeuert. Der entsetzte Dämon wurde in lauter kleine Stücke geschnitten, welche explodierten.  
  
Grimmig entschlossen blickte der Dai Kaioshin auf die Stelle an der nun Boo´s Fetzten herumlagen. Er hatte es geschafft... dieser Dämon hatte dafür büßen müssen, drei Kaioshins ermordet zu haben. Aber Triumph stellte sich nicht ein, nur dumpfe Betäubung. Higashi atmete tief durch, als er den Dai Kaioshi schreien hörte. Angstvoll starrten beide auf die rosa Fetzen, welche sich wieder zum Boo zusammensetzten. `AAAHH!...´. Higashi fiel aus dem Felsen auf die Knie. Ein rosa Tuch bildete sich und fiel über den Dai Kaioshin. "NEEEEEIIIIIINNNN!!!!", schrie Higashi.  
  
Kapitel 5~ In The End  
  
Der Dämon Boo hatte nun auch den Dai Kaioshin absorbiert und war zu einer runden, verspielten (aber nicht minder gefährlichen) Kugel geworden. Bibidi kam auch hinzu. Der winzige Magier war äußerst erfreut über die plötzliche Kontrollierbarkeit seines Dämons. Higashi, schwer verletzt, kroch rückwärts. Die beiden hatten ihn nicht bemerkt und er konnte sich hinter einigen Steinen verstecken. Schwer atmend beobachtete er die beiden.  
  
"Komm Boo, es gibt noch viele Planeten, die wir noch nicht besucht haben!", kicherte Bibidi und zwirbelte an seinen Bart-Antennen. "Kriege ich dann Kuchen?!", fragte Boo und hörte kurz mit seiner Herumturnerei um seinen Meister auf. "Meinentwegen, aber komm!", sagte Bibidi leicht genervt. Boo schien kurz zu überlegen. "Ok!". Beide verschwanden so schnell, wie sie aufgetaucht waren.  
  
Higashi blieb lange Zeit am Boden liegen. Dumpfe Lähmung kam über ihn. Letzten Endes zog er sich aber hoch. Mühsam klammerte er sich an den Felsen. Er lehnte sich gegen das spitze Gestein. Aber er spürte nicht, wie es sich durch den Stoff in seine Haut bohrte. Er war wie betäubt...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Meine Familie... ausgelöscht... vernichtet.... ich fühlte mich wie gelähmt... wie eine leere Hülle... Mein erster Gedanke war: "Warum musstest ausgerechnet du überleben?".... Ich wollte nicht mehr.... Alles von außerhalb... glitt an mir vorbei... In mir... wütete.... Schmerz... und... Leid... und... Qualen... alle hatten sie erlitten... aber.... Ich fühlte, als würde ich ersticken...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Nein...", murmelte Higashi leise und schloss seine Augen. Tränen bildeten sich darin. `Ein Gott weint nicht...´, hatte er mal gedacht. Er hatte seine Trauer immer verborgen... selbst als seine Mutter gestorben war... Er war immer ernst gewesen. Aber nun....Sein ganzes Wesen, sein Dasein, sein Leben... er fühlte sich, als würde er zerbrechen... er hatte auf einen Schlag alle verloren, die für ihn wichtig waren... die er liebte... seine Familie. Higashi schlug gegen den Felsen. Seine Haut wurde aufgeschürft und Blut trat heraus. Aber das kümmerte Higashi nicht.  
  
"NEEEEIIIIINNNN!!!!!"  
  
Der Letzte der Götter schrie. Immer und immer wieder... er spürte, wie sein Hals ihm wehtat, wie seine Stimme brach. Aber... er war so angestaut von Schmerz, dass er nicht aufhören konnte. Es war egal, dass seine Hand weiter aufplatzte, dass Blut überall war, dass Tränen sein staubiges Gesicht überzogen, dass er heiser wurde... Was machte das schon? "GIB SIE MIR ZURÜCK!!!! GIB MIR MEINE FAMILIE WIEDER ZURÜCK!!!!".  
  
Higashi fiel auf die Knie. Er ließ den Kopf hängen. Kraftlos hingen seine Arme an seinen Seiten. Er weinte... jetzt, wo er es nötig gehabt hätte... Er hatte Millionen von Jahre nicht mehr geweint.... Und jetzt?!?! "JETZT IST SIE NICHT MEHR DA!!!!", schrie der kleine lilane Kerl in den Himmel, außer sich vor Qual.  
  
Higashi verstummte kurz... Seine Tränen liefen ihm unaufhaltsam über das Gesicht. Einen kleinen Moment lang schloss er wieder die Augen.... nur, um sie wieder aufzureißen... Das konnte nicht sein, es war unmöglich... Higashi´s Herz setzte einen Schlag aus... nur, um dann doppelt so schnell wie vorher zu schlagen. "KaiKai...", flüsterte er heiser.  
  
Sie war so kalt. Higashi schluckte, als er den leblosen Körper von Nishi umdrehte. Ihre Haare waren verbrannt, die Knochen waren in merkwürdigen Winkeln gebrochen und überall hatt die Energie des Dämons Löcher in ihr Fleisch gebrannt. Aber... Nishi´s Körper war nicht absorbiert worden. Etwas war ihm noch geblieben von seiner Familie. "Ni...shi....", stotterte Higashi, als er sich hinsetzte und ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß legte. Ihr Genick war auch gebrochen, wie er feststellte. Lautlos perlten immer mehr Tränen an seinen Wangen hinunter. Sie, die stolze Göttin... die ehemals so lebensfrohe...  
  
Nishi spuckte Blut. Ihre Augenlider flatterten. "Dachtest wohl zuerst, ich wäre schon tot, was?", flüsterte sie und versuchte ein schiefes Grinsen. Higashi nickte wortlos, als sich seine Augen weiteten. "Bin zwar ganz schön zäh... aber du lagst gar nicht mal so falsch...". Nishi hustete einen weiteren Blutschwall hervor, welcher ihr weinrotes Oberteil bespritzte. "Mit mir geht es zu Ende...", kicherte sie schwach und musste wieder husten. Nishi schloss wieder ihre Augen. Mit zitternden Fingern nahm Higashi Nishi´s rechte Hand. Eine kleine Weile lagen beide so da. Es war totenstill. Higashi spürte Nishi´s Herz immer langsamer schlagen.  
  
Nishi öffnete wieder ihre Augen. "Ich sterbe jetzt...", sagte sie ganz ruhig. "Nein... das darfst du nicht... Ich verbiete es dir!", würgte Higashi hervor. Er kam sich plötzlich wieder vor wie ein kleines Kind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ein kleines Kind, das seine Mutter verloren hatte.... sie hatte sie mir ersetzt... Alles kam zurück.... Ich konnte mich nicht wehren... Ich war wieder das Kind, welches ich verdrängt hatte.... Mit einem Schlag konnte ich wieder mich wie ein kleines Kind benehmen.... Weinen um die Mutter.... weinen um die Schwester...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Immer mehr seiner stillen Tränen fielen auf das Gesicht seiner Schwester. "Dummer kleiner Bruder...", lächelte sie schwach. Sie hätte so gerne die Hand gebhoben, um ihm noch ein letztes Mal durch die Haare zu wuscheln... "Du kannst den Lauf der Zukunft nicht aufhalten... aber du kannst sie ändern...". Ihre Brust krampfte sich zusammen. Nishi´s Augen öffneten sich weit. "Sei stark... du schaffst das... bist immerhin mein Lieblingsbruder, Higgi-ch...". Das -chan konnte Nishi nicht mehr beenden. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen kippte ihr Kopf zurück.  
  
Higashi fühlte sich, als würde ihm sein Hals zugeschnürt. Seine Schwester... tot. Mit seiner freien Hand schloss er Nishi´s aufgerissene, leeren Augen. "ICH HAB DIR DOCH GESAGT, DU DARFST MICH NICHT ALLEIN LASSEN!!!", schrie Higashi hinaus. Das Echo seiner Stimme hallte in der Felsspalte. Nishi´s Leiche fing an, sich aufzulösen. Ihr Körper fing an, in Funken in den Himmel aufzusteigen... als letztes löste sich ihre Hand auf, welche Higashi bis jetzt krampfhaft umklammert gehalten hatte.  
  
She never really had a chance  
  
On that fateful moonlit night  
  
Sacrificed with a fight  
  
A victim of a circumstance  
  
Now that I´ve become aware  
  
And I´ ve epxosed this tragedy  
  
A sadness grows inside of me  
  
It all seems so unfair  
  
I had to suffer one last time  
  
To grieve for her and say goodbye  
  
Relive the anguish of my past  
  
To find out who I was at last  
  
The door has opened wide  
  
I´m turning with the tide  
  
Looking though her eyes  
  
  
  
ENDING~New Mission  
  
Nun war alles verschwunden... aber Higashi spürte etwas in seinem Inneren. Etwas, was sich breit machte neben der unsäglichen Trauer und dem Schmerz über den Verlust seiner Familie. Etwas, was er noch nie in dem Ausmaß gespürt hatte... etwas, was ihn erschreckte...Wut.  
  
Kalte Wut. Higashi stand auf. Grimmig ballte er seine Fäuste. "Ich werde euch alle rächen. Ich werde den Dämon Boo vernichten... und wenn es das letzte sein sollte, was ich tue!!", sagte er laut.  
  
Higashi no Kaioshin hatte alles verloren. Aber...er hatte eine Mission. Eine Mission, die dauern würde. Aber er würde sie durchführen. Ohne Zweifel, ohne Gnade. Er blickte zum Himmel. Als er gedacht hatte, dass seine Familie immer bei ihm bleiben würde, hatte er die Sterne gesehen. Nun war die Sonne inzwischen aufgegangen und schien durch die Felsspalte. Ein Strahl traf sein Gesicht. Higashi schloss seine Augen. "Ich werde euch alle rächen... und vor allem dich, Nishi...", fügte er leise hinzu.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Das war ein Teil meiner Geschichte, gerade mal ein Bruchteil der Ewigkeit... aber ich könnte gerade diesen Bruchteil nie vergessen.... er ist eingebrannt in meine Seele...  
  
Ich hoffe, ihr versteht mich jetzt ein bisschen besser... Versteht, warum ich diese Mission auf mich genommen habe, warum ich dazu bereit bin.... Versteht, warum ich so bin, wie ich bin. Versteht, wer ich bin....  
  
Higashi no Kaioshin... letzter Herr der Welten.. Gott mit einer Mission."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ENDE  
  
  
  
Nachwort: (Ja, das Lied-Zitat war eine leicht geänderte Version von "Through Her Eyes" von Dream Theatre... Ich liebe dieses Lied... *schnüff*)  
  
So, das war sie, meine Kaioshin Fic... Ich möchte euch gerne erklären, warum ich sie geschrieben habe... Vielleicht werdet ihr dann verstehen...^^  
  
Als ich zum ersten Mal den DB-Manga Nummer 37 gelesen hatte, war ich ich ganz hin und weg von Kaioshin. Und das hat sich beim Anime noch verstärkt...*g*. Ich fand ihn sofort absolut cool und niedlich und was weiß ich noch alles.... er kam sah und räumt die Herzen ab..*lol*. Jedenfalls, der kleine Gott mit Mohawk-Frisur (Und die mit Kibito fusionierte Version auch...) ist einer meiner absoluten Lieblingscharas aus DBZ. Und als Kaioshin zum ersten Mal erwähnte, dass er gegen den Bämon Boo kämpfen müsste, habe ich mich gefragt "Warum nur?". Warum nimmt jemand so eine Pflicht auf sich? Klar, er ist ein Gott und so, und es ist ja auch im gewissen Sinne seine Pflicht, für Frieden zu sorgen... aber meiner Meinung nach war irgendwie mehr dahinter... (Oder musste es jedenfalls sein..*g*). Und dann kam die DBZ-Folge Nummer 277-"Boo sprengt die Erde". Die einzige Folge, bei der auch die anderen Kaioshin auftreten, weil Higashi von ihnen erzählt... und von Boo getötet werden. Diese Folge ist einer meiner Lieblingsfolgen. Und als ich die anderen Kaioshin gesehen hatte, fing ich an nachzudenken... Kaioshin hatte vielleicht persönliche Gründe, immerhin wurde die ganze Familie von diesem Dämon abgeschlachtet... ich bin der Meinug, DBZ besteht nicht nur aus Gewalt und Kampf, gewisse Personen handeln aus einem oder gewisse Szenen haben eine Art "tieferen Sinn", wenn ich es mal so ausdrücken kann... Jedenfalls, meine Achtung vor dem kleinen Gott wuchs immer mehr....^^  
  
Nach monatelangen Zögern, Verschieben und Überlegen habe ich meine Geschichte davon jetzt aufgeschrieben. Sie ist nur ein kleiner Ausschnitt aus einem bewegten Leben, aber ich denke, dass gerade dieser Teil wichtig ist... Denn Higashi no Kaioshin ist mehr als ein Gott, der einen Dämon vernichten will. Er verdient mehr Respekt (Zitat eines Unwissenden: "Wer ist den dieser lila Gnom?" *ausrast*), denn ich finde, er wird immer untschätzt (Ok, entweder wird er ignoriert oder vergöttert, was anderes gibt es nicht...^^) oder nicht für voll genommen. Aber dieser kleine Gott hat unter anderem Courage und Mut, was bewundernswert ist.  
  
Ich wollte schreiben, warum jemand so etwas auf sich nimmt, zu so etwas bereit ist....  
  
Icy 


End file.
